Should I Stay Or Should I Go?
by Shankz1
Summary: Ron sings to Hermione, again. Follow Up to "Motivation". Songifc of The Clash's song of the same title.


Should I Stay Or Should I Go?  
  
By Shankz  
  
Song by the Clash  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Well, except the crappy plot line and the prequel to this story. J.K Rowling wrote the books, and the wonderful Clash, oh how I love you, wrote the song.  
  
A/N- I really like the Clash.. No brainer of the day, being me already said that.  
  
Anyways, this is a follow-up, not really a sequel, to "Motivation". I wrote it back in the summer. It was about Ron singing to Hermione about why he hates homework to the Sum 41 song.  
  
This is about Ron singing about loving Hermione, but she fighting with him. Although, she begs to differ, as usual.  
  
Enjoy.. Or try to anyways.  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
"RON!" Hermione groaned. "I cannot believe you! How could you say that?"  
  
"Easily. Hermione-is-a-bitch." Ron argued.  
  
Hermione sighed and turned heel. Ron followed her up the staircase to the Girl's Dormitory, but she slammed the door in his face when she reached it.  
  
"Great." Ron muttered. Just as Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown came up.  
  
"Oh, hello Ron." Parvati giggled. She flipped her long blackish brown hair and strode in.  
  
"Brilliant.." Ron said, turning around. He put his hands out as if for someone to show him something. "Well, I thought I'd be running into Ginny up here." And he walked into the Common Room and into his Dormitory.  
  
He sat in his four-poster and closed up the curtains.  
  
"Great. Y'know Ron, you've really blown it this time. You know you really don't hate her." He said to himself.  
  
"Yeah Ron, you should really listen to yourself more often. That side of you could actually get you to pass Potions." A voice laughed.  
  
He drew the curtains and Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville were standing in the doorway.  
  
"What do you lot want?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, being we do live here.." Seamus responded. "You follow?"  
  
"Yes." Ron said spitefully, closing the curtains again.  
  
But Harry sat on his bed and yanked the curtains open. Seamus, Neville and Dean followed suite and sat down as well.  
  
"What do you lot want?" he repeated.  
  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
--  
  
"Hermione," Lavender giggled, twirling her box blonde hair. "Like my new hair colour?"  
  
"It's peachy." Hermione said in monotone.  
  
"No it's not!" Lavender said. "It's blonde. Gee, Hermione, I thought you were smarter than that."  
  
Parvati hit her with a pillow. "Lav, she meant it was peachy. As in it was pretty."  
  
Hermione shook her head and grabbed her book.  
  
"Mione," Parvati gasped. "Do you want us to dye your hair too?"  
  
"No." she said looking up and down quickly. "And don't call me 'Mione'"  
  
"Oh, that's right." Parvati exchanged looks with Lavender. "Only Ron's allowed to call you that. So," she smiled deviously. "Where has he taken you?"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione looked up. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
The two girls in the mirror were laughing.  
  
"You two are going out, aren't you?" she asked. "I mean, he was just up here, so we assumed.."  
  
"No, you must've assumed wrong."  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
--  
  
"And it's far too obvious you like her." Harry said.  
  
"I do not!" Ron said, his ears turning pink.  
  
"Then why are your ears pink?"  
  
Harry had got him there.  
  
--  
  
"Hermione," Ron sat down next her on the couch in the Common Room while everyone was still at dinner.  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"Harry said, heh, it's hilarious, you'll laugh, really."  
  
"Did he say that 'we were meant to be together and we don't know it'?"  
  
"How did you know?" he asked blankly.  
  
"Lavender and Parvati told me so."  
  
"Well, then," Ron got up on the table and picked up a piece of paper. This time, fully transfiguring it into a guitar.  
  
"Oh, great. You're singing and table dancing again.." Hermione groaned. "  
  
  
  
"Darling you gotta let me know  
  
Should I stay or should I go?  
  
If you say that you are mine  
  
I'll be here 'til the end of time  
  
So you got to let know  
  
Should I stay or should I go?"  
  
  
  
"Personally, Ron, I just want you to get off of the table."  
  
  
  
"Always tease tease tease  
  
Siempre - coqetiando y enganyando  
  
You're happy when I'm on my knees  
  
Me arrodilla y estas feliz  
  
One day is fine, next is black  
  
Un dias bien el otro negro  
  
So if you want me off your back  
  
Al rededar en tu espalda  
  
Well come on and let me know  
  
Me tienes que desir  
  
Should I Stay or should I go?  
  
Me debo ir o que darme"  
  
  
  
"Okay, fine. But, honestly, if you think I'm teasing you so much, there's a simple solution. Don't give me something to tease you about. This, for example."  
  
"Hermione, I'm meaning you're flirting with Me.."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
  
  
"Should I stay or should I go now?  
  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
  
If I go there will be trouble  
  
An' if I stay it will be double  
  
So come on and let me know"  
  
  
  
"Well, after that, you can go!"  
  
  
  
"But you'd terribly miss me.  
  
  
  
This indecision's bugging me  
  
Esta undecision me molesta  
  
If you don't want me, set me free  
  
Si no me quieres, librame  
  
  
  
"Since when did you speak Spanish?"  
  
"Er. It's just a bloody song, Mione!  
  
  
  
Exactly who'm I'm supposed to be  
  
Diga me que tengo ser"  
  
  
  
"How about Ickle Ronnikins?"  
  
"Okay, I deserved that..  
  
  
  
"Don't you know which clothes even fit me?  
  
¨Saves que robas me querda?"  
  
Come on and let me know  
  
Me tienes que desir"  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure those robes you wore yesterday don't fit you."  
  
"Thanks, Mi- Hermione.  
  
  
  
Should I cool it or should I blow?  
  
¨Me debo ir o quedarme?"  
  
  
  
"Please, cool it."  
  
"Okay, then I'll blow.  
  
  
  
"Should I stay or should I go now?  
  
¨Yo me frio o lo sophlo?"  
  
  
  
"You've always had to disagree with me, don't you?"  
  
"Sounds about right..  
  
  
  
"If I go there will be trouble  
  
Si me voi - va ver peligro  
  
  
  
"Oh, Voldie!"  
  
"RON! You shan't joke about that!"  
  
  
  
"And if I stay it will be double  
  
Si me quedo es doble"  
  
  
  
"Yes, you will have to be Harry and my Voldemort bait."  
  
"Hey! I thought you said I shouldn't joke about that!"  
  
"Yes, you shouldn't."  
  
"I meant D.A.D.A O.W.Ls when I said double.  
  
  
  
"So you gotta let me know  
  
Me tienes que decir  
  
Should I stay or should I go?  
  
¨Yo me frio o lo sophlo?  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, er, Mione," Ron asked, jumping down. "'Should I stay, or should I go?'"  
  
"Stay." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. "But, Ron, one thing."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME MIONE!"  
  
"Fair enough." 


End file.
